Partner Seumur Hidup
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Itachi adalah seorang aktor terkenal. Dia punya banyak asisten, salah satunya adalah Haruno Sakura./ Itachi sangat senang melihat perubahan Sasuke, itu semua karena seseorang./ Siapakah seseorang itu?/ RnRC
1. Chapter 1

**PARTNER SEUMUR HIDUP © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**PAIR : SASUSAKU, ITASAKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like dont read!**

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan buatku. Bagaimana tidak, aku sebagai asisten dari Uchiha Itachi harus mengurusi beberapa pekerjaan di apartemennya. Mulai dari menyetrika, mencuci piring, menyapu lantai, membersihkan kaca, dan masih banyak lagi. Aneh bukan? Pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh seorang pembantu harus ku lakoni hari ini, dan entah sampai kapan akan seperti ini. Dan sialnya lagi, beberapa kali telah ku sampaikan permintaanku untuk mencari seorang pembantu, tapi dia? Malah ogah-ogahan. Mungkin dia senang melihatku menderita. Hahahaa. Belum lagi tuan muda Itachi juga mempunyai seorang adik yang super duper pemalas. Yaa walau dia memiliki tampang yang lumayan dibanding Itachi. Nah loh, kenapa aku jadi membanding-bandingkan duo Uchiha itu? Ah, sudahlah.

Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Umurku baru saja menginjak 18 tahun. Selain menjadi asisten dari Uchiha Itachi, aku juga melanjutkan studiku di salah satu Universitas di Konoha. Karena aku suka melukis, maka aku mengambil jurusan seni di Universitas itu. Pekerjaan rutinku setelah ke kampus adalah mendampingi seorang aktor terkenal, dia Uchiha Itachi (27 tahun). Dia tampan, tinggi, dan yang jelas punya talenta yang luar biasa, jadi tidak heran jika dia di nobatkan sebagai aktor terbaik di Konoha. Dia mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki, namanya Uchiha Sasuke (20 tahun) dia melanjutkan studinya di Universitas Konoha. Dia juga mempunyai talenta yang luar biasa. Tidak heran jika Itachi-_nii_ seringkali meminta Sasuke untuk bergabung dengannya. Namun, Sasuke sering menolak permintaan kakaknya itu. Berbagai macam dia jadikan alasan, seperti "Aku tidak mau di ikuti oleh paparazi, sungguh sangat mengganggu!".

**~ PARTNER SEUMUR HIDUP ~**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Aku berlari menyusuri koridor kampus, sesekali mengelap cairan liquid yang mulai menghiasi pelipisku. Sesekali aku membalas sapaan orang-orang yang ada di koridor itu.

"Sakura, tidak biasanya kau datang terlambat." sapa seorang gadis bercepol dua, Tenten. Dia salah satu mahasiswa Psikologi di Universitas ini. Dia juga salah satu teman dekatku selain Hinata, Ino, dan Temari.

Aku menyengir membalas perkataan Tenten, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatanku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, menatap pintu cokelat yang kini seakan berubah menjadi pintu yang akan menjatuhkanku ke lubang neraka. Aku mulai memegang gagang pintu itu dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

**CKLEK**

Tiba-tiba suasana diruanganku mulai berubah. Tatapan-tatapan yang seolah mengatakan "Mampus kamu!" membuat nyaliku semakin ciut. Belum lagi tatapan yang mulia dosen tercinta. Membuatku semakin sulit menelan salivaku. Oh _Kami-sama_, kenapa ini harus terjadi? Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke-_san_! Kalau saja dia tidak memintaku untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya aku tidak akan seperti ini.

"Sakura-_san_."

Suara itu, aihhhh. "Ehem, i-iya Anko-_san_." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, sungguh dosen ini membuatku mati kutu.

"Tutup pintunya ..." ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dengan mata yang berbinar, sungguh demi _Kami-sama_, Anko-_san_ kesambet apa sampai dia berubah drastis seperti ini? Biasanya dia menyuruh ...

"Sakura-_san_. Tutp pintunya, dari luar!"

**TOENG!**

Dan ternyata, opiniku salah tentang dosen kiler itu. Memang tidak pernah berubah ya. Huhfft.

Segera saja aku menutup pintunya. DARI LUAR. Oh, sungguh memalukan. Awas saja kau Uchiha Sasuke! Pantat Ayam gila. Akan ku buat kau merasakan apa yang ku rasakan saat ini. Sekali-kali kau harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak menjadi pemuda yang dimanjakan terus oleh _nii-san_mu!

**To Be Continue ...**

**a/n :**

**hai minna-san, o genki desu ka? **

**Sudah lama aku tidak mampir di Ffn. Karena aku menjalani proses yang sakral sebagai MaBa 2013. Hahahahahhaa dan itu super duper sibuk kalau menjadi MaBa.**

**Maaf yah, kalau ficnya pendek pake banget. Soalnya sekarang cuma lagi ngeluarin ide yang ngelintas doang sih, dan idenya ya cuma segini. Nanti insyaAllah bakal di panjangin lagi deh~**

**Oh, iya. Tidak lama lagi bakalan UN kan? Jangan lupa belajar ya~ semoga Lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan aaamiiin**

**Doakan aku juga, semoga di finalku bulan ini sukses dengan hasil yang memuaskan yaaa \^_^/ aamiiin**

**Gomen ne, jadi curcol gaje gini. Hehehee **

**Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya~ :D babaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**19:49 **

**19/Januari/2014**

**Ttd :**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTNER SEUMUR HIDUP © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**PAIR : SASUSAKU, ITASAKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks for :**

**Kumada Chiyu, **Eysha 'CherryBlossom

.

.

.

**Dont like dont read!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Beberapa buku tebal masih bertengger manis di dekapan gadis pink itu. Ia menghela nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu bercat hijau itu.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Tak lama menunggu, pintu itu kini terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya.

"Dimana Itachi-_san_?" ucap Sakura to the point.

Gadis bersurai merah itu masih menatap Sakura dari bawah sampai atas. Dari gayanya saja Sakura bisa menebak kalau gadis ini adalah salah satu crew di stasiun tv.

"Dia ada di dalam." Ucapnya sedikit ketus

"Boleh saya masuk? Saya asisten Itachi-_san_."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis merah itu, Sakura segera melesat masuk ke dalam ruang wardrobe itu. Mata emeraldnya kemudian mencari sosok pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau mencariku?"

"Ah. Itachi-_san_. _Gomen ne_, aku telat." Ucapnya dengan nada menyesal

"Hmm. Tak apa. Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_. Kau duluan saja"

Sakura mengeryitkan jidatnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Sasuke tadi menghubungiku. Katanya dia menelponmu berkali-kali tapi tak pernah nyambung,"

"Sasuke-_san_? Ah, kebetulan handphoneku sedang lowbat. Kenapa Sasuke-_san_ mencariku?" aku masih bingung, kenapa dia mencariku ya? Apa aku berbuat salah padanya? Ah!

"Entahlah. Sebaiknya kau duluan saja, mungkin dia lebih membutuhkanmu."

Ah- Itachi-_san_ memang seorang kakak yang baik. Beruntungnya Sasuke memiliki kakak seperti dia.

"Baiklah, Itachi-_san_. Aku duluan ya."

Itachi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku berjalan memasuki apartemen yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar itu. Sepi. Kemana dia?

-ku putuskan untuk mengecek di kamarnya. Aku mencoba mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, namun tak ada jawaban. Apakah tidak ada orang diapartemen ini?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Gelap. Ah mungkin saja dia sedang keluar. Pikirku.

Ketika aku berbalik untuk keluar, aku menabrak sebuah benda. "Aduh!". Aku mencoba merabah-rabah benda itu, siapa tahu ada saklar yang bisa ku gapai. Namun, yang ku rasakan adalah sebuah benda kenyal dan ... basah?

"Benda apa ini?" tanyaku yang entah pada siapa.

Selain benda kenyal dan basah itu, aku juga merasakan seperti sebuah ... batang hidung? Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai sadar bahwa yang aku rabah adalah ...

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan dengan bibirku?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Astaga! Sasuke-_san_. _Go-gomen._" Sakura merasakan kedua pipinya mulai memerah. Dia benar-benar salah tingkah kali ini.

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Ya, Sasuke kini menyalakan lampunya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"A-aku. Kata Itachi-_san_, Sasuke-_san_ mencariku. Jadi Itachi-_san_ menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan."

Masih belum ada respon dari Sasuke. Sakura yang tadinya menunduk karena malu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, ada apa Sasuke-_san_ sampai memanggilku kesini?" Sakura mencoba menanyakan hal yang lumayan mengganjal dibenaknya. Tumben sekali Sasuke menyuruhnya ke apartemen miliknya.

"Hn. Aku lapar." Ucapnya singkat

**GUBRAK!**

"E-ehem. Jadi, maksudnya Sasuke -_san_ menyuruhku pulang untuk emm memasak?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. "Kau. Benar-benar cerewet ya?"

Sakura mendengus kasar. Dia mulai malas berdebat dengan Sasuke. Dia pasti tidak mau kalah, jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk diam dan segera menuju dapur.

"Huhft. Akhirnya selesai juga."

**SLUURP**

Seorang pemuda tampan kini sudah berada disamping Sakura. Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika wajah pemuda tampan itu berada dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Kini kedua pipi Sakura –lagi-lagi- memerah karena ulah Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Tidak buruk." Komentarnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kini sudah ada pihak ketiga yang kini tersenyum senang melihat kedekatan yang baru saja tercipta antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Ya, siapa lagi selain Uchiha Itachi.

**ITACHI POV**

Belum pernah aku melihat Sasuke mengulas senyum seperti itu sejak kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarga kami selama empat tahun silam.

Ya, empat tahun silam keluarga kami di timpa musibah. Kedua orang tua kami meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang terjadi ketika mereka hendak mengunjungi suatu pertunjukan yang diselenggarakan salah satu perusahaan di Suna.

Sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke mulai menutup diri. Dia saat itu terlihat benar-benar terpukul. Dan sampai saat ini, hanya aku dan dia. Satu-satunya yang bisa menopang kami berdua ya ini, pekerjaanku saat ini, sebagai aktor. Walau aku tahu, Ibu tak pernah menyetujui aku menjadi seorang aktor.

Berkali-kali aku mengajak Sasuke untuk bergabung denganku, untuk menjadi aktor. Tapi berkali-kalipun Sasuke menolaknya. Entahlah. Sepertinya dia lebih tertarik dengan dunia politik. Tapi, aku tak pernah mau memaksakannya.

Salah satu keuntunganku adalah memiliki Sakura. Si gadis pink yang kini berstatus sebagai asisten pribadiku. Meski dia sedang sibuk menjadi asistenku, tapi dia tidak pernah melupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas di Konoha.

Dan gadis merah muda itu sepertinya memiliki keahlian baru. Yaitu membuat tersenyum adik bungsuku.

"Apa aku harus membuat keduanya bersatu?" batinku

Kedua insan yang berbeda gender itu masih terlihat asyik mencicipi masakan yang baru saja dibuat Sakura. Terlihat sedikit ada percekcokan diantara mereka, walau yang sering memulai adalah Sasuke. Namun Sakura terlihat tak keberatan meladeni kejailan Sasuke.

Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan dua orang berharga dihidupnya itu. Tak ada niat mengganggu keduanya, Itachi segera melenggang pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Mengingat besok masih banyak job yang harus dia kerjakan.

**TBC ^^**

**A/N :**

**Haiii. Bagaimana? Bagaimana Fic ini? Saya yakin kurang seru ya? Hehehehehe**

**Btw, aku lagi libur kuliah nih. Liburnya satu bulan, jadi insyaAllah bakal diupdate terus (tergantung mood) hahahhaha. Mohon maaf jika ada salah kata pada fic. Sesungguhnya kebenaran datangnya dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan kesalahan datangnya dari diri saya pribadi. Assalamualaikum wr wb. #eh?**

**Dan ucapan Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah menunggu update fic ini. ^^**

**Ditunggu terus ya hihihihi.**

**RnR? **

**06/Februari/2014**

**09:06**

**Ttd :**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**


End file.
